Surfacing Passion
by EmotionalSpazz
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy still don't know what to accept about their love lives. Some Terra bashing, but I don't hate her that much.BBRae Slight RS.
1. What is wrong with us?

Hello fanfic readers and welcome to my neeeeewwww fanfic! This has nothing to do with my first BB/Rae fanfic, or the DP one. HAVE FUN!

Chapter 1

Beast Boy sat on his bed, thinking uncomfortable thoughts. (A/N: Yeah most fics I read that centre around Rae/BB start with Rae, so I'm going to be different.) He was thinking about Terra. (Don't worry it's Rae/BB!) He knew he would never see her again, but he was thinking about her. He was glad he dumped her. (Come on, she dumped him first!) What did he see in her? She betrayed the Titans. Mislead or not, she did. Even though she apologized, sorry doesn't cut it. It wouldn't have brought them back to life if she had succeeded.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Yo, what are you doin' in there, man? You alive?"

"Yes I'm alive!" Beast Boy snapped back at the voice which he recognized was Cyborg's. Cyborg came in and walked over to his green friend, trying his best to make sure his feet didn't sink into the mess.

"What are you doing?" Cyborg repeated.

"Just thinking," Beast Boy replied.

"That's a first." Beast Boy glared at him. "I'm just kidding! Come on, let's go get breakfast; it's Robin's turn to make it."

"Okay."

--In the kitchen-

Everyone was stuffing their faces. Everyone except Raven, of course, who usually managed to remain sane.

The only times she had a hard time doing so was when Beast Boy came to mind. He was the love of her life. She didn't know why she loved him. Was it his attempts at making her laugh with his corny jokes? Was it his….green-ness? Whatever it was, it was pretty magnifying. Maybe it was his sensitivity….. _stop, _she told herself. _I don't like him. He's a green dope…. And, that's why I love him! No, YOU DON'T LOVE HIM!_

Suddenly, a black aura surrounded a dish and shattered it. Everyone turned to obvious source.

"Sorry," the girl said in a small voice. Returning to her usual monotone, she said, "I have to be alone." And with that, she left rthe room.

-Author's Corner-

Sorry for the short-ness, the next chapter will be better. Read and review please!


	2. Trouble with Happiness

Hello! Sorry about the mess-ups in the first chapter, this one will be better! Here it is!

Chapter 2

Raven reached her room and shut the door behind her. She scrambled toward her dresser and snatched up her mirror, putting her hand over the glass part and turning it into a portal to her mind. She landed inside with a loud _THUNK._

"Ow," she whispered. She did not want to attract her pink-cloaked emotion, Happiness. But her efforts were worthless at attracting Bravery, the green cloaked emotion who acted like a marine at times.

"Hey, hey, hey!" She cried, trying to do the 'secret handshake' with Raven, who as usual, didn't go with it. "We need help," she started, losing her hyper-ness.

"What?"

"Happiness---" This is the pink-cloaked emotion. "---is acting really weird. She's like…daydreaming and stuff."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she even sighs dreamily when Anger yells at her to snap out of it."

"Let me see her," Raven said.

Bravery dragged Raven toward all the other emotions (except Happiness) who were gathered in the brighter, more cheery part of her mind, all quiet with anticipation. As soon as they heard the footsteps of Raven and Bravery, they all came rushing over.

"Hello, Raven," Sadness, the grey cloaked emotion, greeted.

"Greetings Raven!" Smartness, the yellow-cloaked emotion, joked.

"Hey, Raven," Fear, the brown-cloaked emotion, said.

"Hi, Raven," Self-Conscience-ness, the purple-cloaked emotion, (yeah she was smirking in Nevermore, so what?) said quietly.

"_Raven,"_ Anger, the red-cloaked emotion, snarled and stormed off.

Surprisingly, Miscellaneous, the orange-cloaked emotion with mixed feelings, wasn't there.

"So where's Happiness?" Raven asked.

"Right here," Smartness replied, gesturing for everyone to get out of the way to reveal the pink-cloaked emotion twirling around in a sphere-like sanctuary with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"She looks happy," Raven said. "Like she's supposed to be."

"But she's not normal," Smartness replied apprehensively.

"Bring her out," Raven instructed.

"WHAT?" Fear cried. "But--- but--- but she's----!"

"_Bring her out,"_ Raven repeated. "I want to see her."

Cautiously, Self-Conscience-ness opened the door of the sanctuary.


	3. The horrific incedent

I hope chapter two wasn't too short, but I doubt it. Here's chapter three.

Chapter 3

_Please pick these thoughts up, Rae,_ Beast Boy said to himself._ I love you! Even though I…well… had a thing with Terra, it wasn't real. I've always loved you. I have no idea what I saw in Terra. Please don't reject me._ He was trying to think of his confession to Raven speech. _It's not right,_ he thought. He was in his room, and in there a miracle was happening. He was cleaning his room as he thought of what to say to Raven. _I have to keep my room clean for when I bring her in_.

He tried again with his speech. _Raven, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have said before Terra came into my life. I don't like her. I don't know what I saw in her. But I love you! You are the true love of my life. No matter how much you put me down or think my jokes aren't funny, I adore you._ He went through that in his head again. _Perfect,_ he thought.

--Meanwhile--

Happiness stopped dancing and stared at the open door of the sanctuary, as if hung over. Her head was tilted to the side as her eyes slid slowly toward her blue-cloaked host.

"She's been having…well, behavior swings," Miscellaneous said appearing out of nowhere.

Happiness no longer lived up to her name.

She started to trudge over, doing her best not to fall face first. Self-Conscience-ness and Fear rushed over to help her.

"We should have informed you about this earlier," Smartness told Raven. "But we thought she'd get better."

Happiness finally reached Raven, with the help of Self-Conscience-ness and Fear.

"How long has she been like this?" Raven asked worriedly as Happiness stood in front of her with an uncomfortable expression taking over her face.

"It started a little while ago," Sadness replied. "Oh I hope she gets better; she's…she's my best friend!" Sadness burst into tears.

Fear and Self-Conscience-ness backed away as Happiness stood before Raven. All of them formed a circle around Raven and Happiness.

Suddenly, the usually tranquil place had turned dark and scary. Happiness started shaking uncontrollably. Raven backed away.

"You can't die," She whispered. "If you die, I'll never be happy again."

--Out of Raven's mind---

"Robin?" Starfire cried._ "Robin?"_

"Yeah, Star?"

"I---I would like to speak to you about Raven and Beast Boy. They have been quite awkward around each other lately."

"I know, but it's probably just a phase. It'll go away."

He was right about the fact that it would go away, but he didn't say how.

--Let's go away from Robin and Starfire since this is centered around another couple--

Happiness' eyes glowed white, just as Raven's did when she used her powers. A black aura surrounded the pink-cloaked emotion. All the emotions, even Bravery and Anger (who had come to see what the deal was) watched in terror.

Out of her chest popped a grayish hand, similar to the hands of all the Ravens and Raven herself. The hand was sleeved, as all the Ravens were. It advanced out, attached to a body, as it and Happiness parted. Both of them fell in a heap onto the ground.

It was another Raven. She wore a burgundy cloak with blue streaks on it. Her hood was down and she habited a worried expression on her face as she immediately turned to unconscious Happiness.

"Mom?" She squeaked. "Wake up. Please wake up."

Raven fainted right then and there.

--Author's corner—

What did you think? I need to know! And I won't submit chapter 4 until I get twenty reviews! So no reviews, no chapters!


	4. Fess up!

Hi people! I have to finish this fanfic before my new idea evaporates! I can't write two at a time. Have fun with chapter four. I just couldn't wait until twenty reviews came up to post it.

Chapter 4

Happiness woke up, shocked. "Hey," She said to the burgundy-cloaked Raven. "Guys, I wanted to keep her a surprise, but I guess I couldn't. This is Love."

Raven, who had just recovered as Happiness did, fainted again.

--Later--

"Whoa, Rae," Raven heard Bravery's voice. Bravery knew Raven had awakened. "You're pretty overwhelmed by this."

"WHERE'S HAPPINESS?" Fear recoiled at Raven's sudden outburst.

"She's….away," Smartness replied. "It turns out, Love was just a developing emotion inside Happiness."

"But why did she even come out?" Raven asked. She was now sitting up.

"Because you're in love," Miscellaneous replied. "With Beast Boy!"

"I guess I know that now." Raven stood up. "I'll be going now. Bye."

--Outside—

"Raven?" Beast Boy said into her door. "Raven?"

She opened the door. "Yes?"

"I wanna tell you something."

A long pause followed Beast Boy's statement.

"Continue," Raven replied.

"I should have said this before Terra got involved in our lives. I don't like her. At all. I don't know what I saw in her. But---Raven--- I love you! No matter how much you put me down, I will always love you."

Raven just stared at him, breathless and speechless. _I had no idea he'd like me back._

"I---I---!" Raven couldn't get out her reply.

"Will you go out on a date with me tonight?"

Raven's mouth was dry. Her heart was pounding wildly, almost as if it were trying to force its way past Raven's ribs. "I—I—want—t-to…..I---I will. B-b-b-because I love you t-too."


	5. The date

Alright, last chapter, sorry. I'm out of ideas to append to this story.

Chapter 5

It was really late at night. Raven was waiting for Beast Boy in the main room. He had told her it was not a formal occasion, so she wore her normal clothes.

"You ready?" asked an all too familiar voice.

"Yes," Raven replied. The couple exited the Tower.

Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and gestured for Raven to get on his back. As soon as she was on and in place, he took off. He flew for quite a while before they reached an island. Beast Boy flew over the island, showing Raven all the gorgeous wonders in the forest that lay on it.

Finally, Beast Boy landed and let Raven get off before transforming back into a human.

"Where are we?" Raven asked.

"This island isn't on the map, because it's so remote," Beast Boy started. "It's one of the many hidden supernatural islands. There are all kinds of things here; fairies, unicorns, nymphs, dragons, hippogriffs, phoenixes, sprites, witches, wizards. I thought you'd enjoy it."

"I am."

The couple took a walk, being careful not to be seen by creatures that could report them, as humans on these islands were a big deal.

"It's getting late," Raven said quietly. "I really enjoyed this Beast Boy. Thank you."

"Anytime." Beast Boy turned into a pterodactyl and Raven climbed onto his back. He flew the long way home.

By the time they got back, Raven and Beast Boy were exhausted. As soon as they walked in through the bottom floor, they saw an all too familiar red eye. The lights turned on to reveal Cyborg on a chair (A/N: picture the room in front of the door in "Final Exam") with his arms folded and his face wearing a smirk.

"So," he began. "Where've _you two _been?"

"We….uhh…" Raven and Beast Boy tried to reply at the same time.

"WERE OUT ON A _DATE?_" Cyborg teased. "Woo, woo, kissy-kissy!"

"Shut up!" Raven demanded. "Just, don't tell, okay?"

"Alright," Cyborg agreed reluctantly.

**THE END.**


End file.
